A Picnic For Comfort
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: The Princesses of Heart may have helped Sora, Donald and Goofy with sealing the Keyhole for Hollow Bastion, but when Cinderella starts missing her home, Sora decides to cheer her up by having a picnic with her! Will it help make Cinderella feel better? Slight Sora x Cinderella, depending on your point of view.


This is yet another request for RobotNinjaHero on Deviantart... Nobodiez on Fanfiction, and this time, he wanted to see a Kingdom Hearts story, with Sora and Cinderella on a picnic. I figured, 'what the hey' and decided to write it up... there were some things I wanted to do with this one, though, to make this scenario work, and one of them was to keep to canon as best as possible, so I hope I wasn't getting anything wrong, since it's been a while since I played the Kingdom Hearts games! Also, note that I used to be a Sora x Cinderella shipper long ago. While it's not a prominent pairing for me nowadays, I do feel a little nostalgic for it, but you don't have to consider this as a pairing fic... you can think of it as more of a friendship fic, depending on your point-of-view! You'll see as the story goes on! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"You want to do WHAT now?"

Sora shrank a bit as Donald was glaring up at him menacingly.

"Come on, Donald. They HAVE been taken out of their home worlds..."

"What about our mission? Ansem is out there, probably planning to destroy all the worlds!"

Sora groaned as he held his head. At the moment, he, Donald and Goofy were sitting down in the table in the Library in Hollow Bastion, trying to discuss their next moves and what to do next. They had just recovered from a battle with a black hooded figure as they were sitting down and relaxing, just for a mere moment. The last battle took a bit out of them as they were sitting down. Goofy was looking between the arguing Donald and Sora in confusion as the two kept arguing.

"I'm just saying that we seem to have plenty of time. Besides, I didn't see you complaining when we went over to Olympus Coliseum to compete in the Hades Cup." Sora crossed his arms.

Donald frowned as he quacked, "That was because we didn't beat Hades down yet!"

"And we made the stop to Neverland because Tinker Bell wanted to see Peter Pan, AND we made the stop to Agrabah to update Aladdin on what is going on with Jasmine..." Sora listed. "Just to say she's safe and nothing more, as per her request."

"AND we had to fight giant Heartless that almost tried to kill us! What's your point?" Donald crossed his arms.

Sora groaned as he held his head as Donald turned to Goofy. "Goofy, help me out here!"

Goofy paused as he looked between his two friends... before saying something, "You know, maybe Sora is onto something here..."

"WHAT?" Donald quacked in shock.

"We have been doing nothing but fighting Heartless for the last couple of days... and if Ansem had really gone to the Door of Darkness, he would have done it by now. Why don't we just take a day off?" Goofy smiled.

Sora smiled as he said, "You know, that's exactly what I was thinking, Goofy!"

"But... the King..." Donald said in worry.

Goofy looked over at Donald in concern. "I know Mickey and Riku are in trouble right now, but I'm sure we have time. Besides, Donald, we know the King. He can fend his own."

"And I'm worried for Riku too... but there are a lot of other people I'm worried about as well. I mean, who knows how they must feel being taken from their homes and being awoken up, knowing the story, but feeling sad for the ones they probably lost to darkness... I mean, if it was your castle, and you were the only people to survive, knowing that your loved one may be lost to darkness somewhere, how would you feel?" Sora asked.

Donald paused as he tapped his head and thought about it... as he sighed. "All right, you win. We'll have a day off, but ONLY because we still need to heal our wounds. Once we're all healed up, we're going to find out where Ansem is hidden! Fair deal?"

Sora smiled as he offered his hand and Donald shook it as Sora said, "Deal!"

Goofy laughed. "Ah-yuck! Finally, nice to have a day off from fighting!"

"All right, so... how should we handle the Princesses of Heart?" Donald asked.

Sora paused. "I already know Kairi's safe and back in Traverse Town, in the hidden hideout where Leon and the others made their headquarters in the Third District... Yuffie says Cid is already taking care of her... And Beast is with Belle further in the library... so that just leaves Jasmine, Alice, and the other three Princesses of Heart."

"Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora." Goofy listed.

"Right." Sora gave a smile. "Jasmine and Alice already know about their worlds... I'm not sure if Alice's world was lost to darkness... probably not, since her world and Wonderland were connected. Jasmine's already been told Aladdin and Agrabah are safe, so I'm sure she's feeling okay... that just leaves the other three princesses, Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora."

"Hmm... three princesses... one for each of us." Goofy paused... then smiled. "Sounds like a challenge."

Donald gave a nod. "So, we each get to hang out with a Princess of Heart and make them feel better, try to assure them that their world will be back soon, and their loved ones?"

"Sounds like a plan." Sora said as he pulled out three little slips of paper and wrote down three names. "Donald, can I have your hat?"

Donald took off his hat as he handed it over to the brown spiky haired kid as Sora put the three slips of paper in there and started to shake it around a little bit. "Okay, draw a name out of a hat, and that's the Princess of Heart we're assigned to to make them feel better."

Donald and Goofy nodded as they stuck their hands into the hat before pulling out a slip of paper each. Sora did the same and looked at the slip of paper he was assigned with.

 _'Cinderella'._

Sora gave a nod as he looked between Donald and Goofy as Donald looked at his paper. "Snow White? Hmmm... I suppose I can work with this..."

"Looks like I got Aurora. It'll be nice to get to know her..." Goofy laughed as both friends looked over at Sora. "Oh, I guess you got stuck with Cinderella, huh?"

Sora nodded as he looked between the three friends. "Well, those are our assigned girls. I guess we should make plans separately."

Sora, Donald and Goofy nodded as the three friends got up and went their separate ways. As Sora was walking around in the library, he paused to think about it. _"Now, what can I do to make Cinderella feel comfortable..."_

Sora then noticed Aerith nearby, looking around at the books as Sora lifted an eyebrow, getting an idea. "Hey, Aerith."

"Oh, hello Sora. What's going on?" Aerith asked.

"Aerith, I was wondering if you can help me out with something? See, Donald, Goofy and I have decided to do something separately with the three Princesses of Heart we don't know, just to make them comfortable, give them a shoulder to cry on just in case they're still feeling down and worried." Sora explained.

Aerith smiled, "Oh, I see. You want to make them feel better and tell them everything will be fine."

Sora nodded.

"Well, if you really want to help a girl out... I would take her out to a nice little outing outside..." Aerith smiled.

"But...Hollow Bastion is merely destroyed. There's not really much outside to enjoy." Sora pointed out.

Aerith gave a smile as she pulled out a map and gave it to Sora. "This is the castle right here. If you go down the passage to your right, there'll likely be a lift that'll take you down to a grassy field. I already checked and it's the only place that hasn't been destroyed yet. It would be perfect for an outing." Aerith said as she pointed to each direction.

Sora nodded in understanding as he smiled. "I think that'll be perfect! But what do you suggest we do?"

Aerith smiled as she started to walk over to another direction, Sora following her as she said, "How about a nice picnic? I'm sure it'll take the girl's mind off of her home world."

Sora paused as he smiled. "You know what? I think that's a great idea! Do you think you can help me set up?"

Aerith gave a nod.

* * *

About a couple hours later, Cinderella was sitting in the room alone as she sighed a little bit. Right now, she was feeling a little lonely, sad. Her mother and father always told her to be happy, no matter what the scenario was... but right now, she couldn't even bring herself to feel happy. She didn't even know what happened. All she knew was the black creatures that had appeared out of nowhere in the castle had jumped the prince... the prince that she was going to wed... and then... a hand covered her mouth as she tried to scream for help, but it was no use as she felt herself being dragged into a dark portal. The next thing she knew, a green faced witch was using her staff to lull her to sleep. When she woke up later, she had seen a smirking man in white laughing as he disappeared into darkness that was pouring out of a keyhole. And then, she noticed other girls amongst them and a duck, dog and beast escorting them out of the room and into a safe zone, before the same duck, dog, beast, and another girl had ran off.

After a few minutes, the six girls were just staring at each other as each of them had sensed something, like, they knew they had to stay here to keep something stable, as if their hearts were connected to it. Cinderella didn't know each of these girls... some of them were even stranger than they appear to be, like they were from fairy tales or story books. Even the little girl... Alice, she believed her name was... said she looked very much like a princess from a fairy tale she once read. The strawberry-blonde girl was not sure how to respond with it. But as they waited and waited, eventually, the girl in the yellow dress... Belle, that was her name... decided to go around the castle and hasn't appeared since. After sharing some stories with the others, each of them realized that the sole reason they were here was because of a key-like weapon. Alice and Jasmine weren't sure what the other three were talking about when they mentioned the names 'Aqua' 'Ventus' and 'Terra', but when they said they had met another key-wielder named 'Sora', they decided they should wait until he or one of the other three with the key had arrived.

Much to their relief, Sora showed up, along with the duck and dog as they explained that the man, known as Ansem, had disappeared into darkness and told them to seal the keyhole before the damage could get worse, which Sora had done successfully. As she and the Princesses of Heart warned Sora of the dangers and the sense of darkness that lied ahead, they knew they had done their jobs pretty well.

But the strawberry-blonde girl was still feeling sad as she had looked down at her sparkling blue dress, the same one the Fairy Godmother had given her for the ball. Sure, they didn't have the glass slippers, but she was still surprised she was still wearing this dress. Right now, the dress was the least of her worries. The other girls had left, probably to mourn for their lost loved ones as well, as she gave a look of sadness.

It wasn't until she heard the knocking of the door when she looked up in confusion. "Yes?"

The door opened as she noticed Sora's head had peeked out. Cinderella looked in surprise, but smiled. "Oh, hello, Keyblade master. What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to check up on the princesses with Donald and Goofy to see what's going on with them." Sora explained as he bent down. "So... Cinderella, I was wondering if you would like to come with me?"

"Well, of course, but whatever for?" Cinderella asked in confusion.

"Just come with me." Sora said as he offered his hand.

Cinderella paused before taking his hand as she pulled her up as the two started to go off somewhere. Cinderella raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Where are we going, Keyblade Master?"

"You'll see..." Sora said as he and Cinderella went around the castle until they came across a lift as both of them got on. As the lift started going down, Cinderella was looking around the castle in amazement. She was sure that, with a little cleaning, she could get the castle back to its former glory.

As the lift came down, Sora and Cinderella walked over on some nice grass as Cinderella looked around. Sora gave a nod as he smiled, "Well, here we are."

Cinderella looked over and gasped as she noticed the spread that wasn't too far from their positions. Laid out in the middle of the grassy field was a red blanket, and on that red blanket was a nice picnic basket that seemed to be filled with goodies.

The strawberry-blonde girl looked amazed as she said, "Wow, Keyblade Master... this is... a surprise."

Sora gave a smile as he said, "I know I'm the Keyblade Master, Cinderella, but you don't need to call me that. You can just call me Sora."

"Sora..." Cinderella smiled as she and Sora sat down together. "Did you make all this yourself?"

"Not entirely..." Sora blushed nervously. "I had a friend help me out..."

Cinderella looked up as she saw the sun shining outside as she looked over at Sora. "Not that I don't appreciate what you've done, I do... but what's the special occasion?"

"Well... after that battle in that dark portal with the mysterious figure, I couldn't help but notice you, Snow White and Aurora were feeling sad, so, Donald, Goofy and I arranged to try to cheer each of you up separately. I don't know what Donald and Goofy are doing with Snow White and Aurora, but I do know that they're doing the same thing I'm doing... trying to cheer you up and getting to know you." Sora explained.

"Awww... that's so sweet." Cinderella smiled as she sat down. "You're the second... probably third Keyblade Master that has been so kind to me."

Sora looked confused. "Second... third? Who were the other two?"

"You probably wouldn't know them, but a long time ago, in my world..." Cinderella started as she decided to explain the story of her life to Sora and the story of the Keyblade wielders that came into play. As Sora listened intently to the story, for some reason, his heart started to soar whenever he heard the names 'Terra' and 'Aqua', as if his heart had heard those names before. As Cinderella finished her story, Sora looked pretty amazed.

"Wow, so... your stepmother and stepsisters really tried to kill you after they saw the slipper fit you?!" Sora said in shock.

Cinderella looked down. "My stepmother, mostly. I think my stepsisters were just along for the ride. I don't think Anastasia was bad, just afraid of being on the wrong end of my stepmother. Drizella, on the other hand, took after my stepmother in many ways. Fortunately, they're gone, so it doesn't matter anyway."

"I see..." Sora looked down before looking at Cinderella. "I take it you're married, then."

"Well... not exactly. But I have been engaged to the prince after we met for the second time and got to know each other a little more." Cinderella explained... before looking down sadly. "I don't know exactly when, but on the day of my wedding, those black creatures attacked and took me to this place. The next thing I knew, I woke up and... well, even though I knew I played a part in events, it just... it just makes me sad that... my world is gone, and who knows what happened to my prince... the mice... the birds... everything I knew could very well be gone..."

Sora looked over at the strawberry-blonde girl in sympathy as he put a hand on Cinderella's shoulder. "Er... Cinderella... I don't know how much this'll help, but I'm sure that wherever your friends and prince are, I'll be sure to find them... they'll be okay. When I defeat Ansem, I'll be sure your world and its inhabitants are back home and normal in no time..."

Cinderella looked over at Sora, tears in her eyes as she gave a warm smile, "I know you will, Sora. And thank you for listening into my story. You know, you sort of remind me of another boy, smaller than you, but he seemed nice all the same."

"Really?" Sora asked.

Cinderella nodded. "I believe he was named Ventus."

For some reason, Sora felt his heart skip for a moment upon hearing Ventus's name as Sora got a flash of a blonde spiky haired boy... before blinking in confusion as Sora put a hand behind his head as Cinderella explained, "He was responsible for helping me with my dress... er, my first dress."

The brown spiky haired boy put a hand on her shoulder as he said, "Let me ask you something, Cinderella. Would you have changed a thing about the ball or meeting your prince?"

Cinderella paused as she thought about it. "I don't know for sure... but I do know that this magical night I had, I never would have wanted to change."

As Sora pulled out a couple sandwiches for the picnic Aerith provided, Cinderella looked at Sora as she blushed... before leaning over and putting a kiss on his lips, surprising the boy. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it was enough to make Sora blush. She pulled back with a smile on her face as the brown spiky-haired kid stared in surprise. "Wh-wha-"

"Don't worry, Sora. This is more of a 'thank you for making me smile' kiss." Cinderella giggled. "And... you know, Cinderella's not my... 'actual' name. It's actually just Ella. But if you want to still call me Cinderella... then... just call me Cindy."

Sora blinked before smiling. "Of course, Cindy. Now, why don't we just enjoy this little picnic lunch together."

"I would like that, Sora." Cinderella smiled as she and the Keyblade master reached for their food and ate.

As they ate, Cinderella looked over at Sora with a smile, seeing how Sora was a sweetheart in general. Sure, she may have been engaged to the prince, but being with Sora at this moment was just as magical. In fact, she even wondered what it would have been like if she had met Sora first instead... would things have changed?

* * *

And with that, this story has come to a close! How did you guys like it? Now, I want to ask you guys a question? Should I do a sequel to this story, and if I do, would you guys like to see Sora and Cinderella end up together, or would you prefer them as friends? I'll leave that open to interpretation. As for Donald and Goofy's adventures with Snow White and Aurora... well, you guys can use your imaginations to see how those days went. For now though, I think this was a good place to close this story up. I tried to respect canon as much as possible, so I hope you guys enjoyed it all the same! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
